Memories Unforgotten
by TriforceLover
Summary: Edward Elric is haunted by the memories of that cursed day. The day of the taboo. He begins to hear a voice inside of his head. Is Ed crazy? How will he deal with the haunting voice? This is my first fanfic so wish me luck!
1. It's All My Fault

**Yey! This is my first fan fiction. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**WARNING: There will be lots of cursing throughout the story. We all know how much of a potty-mouth Ed can be. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and never will.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**It's all my Fault**

It was a cold day. It made Ed's automail hurt. Yes, Edward Elric, also known as the famous, Fullmetal Alchemist. Days like this that brought ache always reminded him of _that_ day. He pulled his cold alchemist pocket watch from his pocket with his human hand and opened it. He traced the engravement with his metal finger before squeezing his eyes shut. _Don't forget .10. _He remembered that sorrow-filled day like it was yesterday; The day he and Al had burned the house down. Edward had barely heard the heavy oak door of Central Command Station as it creaked open.

"Ed! Get inside before you catch a cold! It's freezing out here!" Al's concerned voice cut through the wind. _Al. _Ed thought. Al was his little brother. His name was short for Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. Edward stood up silently and walked past his younger brother into the heated building. Edward sat on a padded bench, deep in thought. Alphonse was his only brother. Ed would do anything for him. _Anything_. Edward had lost Al once before, and he vowed to never, ever let that happen again. _It was all my fault_, Ed thought. _It's all my fault that Al's in that body! Damn! Because of me, he can't feel, taste, smell...And I'm stuck with this hunk of metal for an arm and leg. Oh Winry, what would I do without you? _A small tear fell from Ed's weary eyes. It rolled down his cheek. Down. Down. Down. _Damn. _A gentle voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Brother?" Asked Al. He noticed Ed's puffy eyes and wetness on his cheek. His voice softened. "Brother, what happened? Are you okay?"

Ed faked a smile. "Yeah Al, I'm fine." It wasn't the first smile he had faked. He had faked many, many smiles before. So many, that he was pretty good at it. But not good enough for Al.

"Liar!" Al accused, "You've been crying! I can tell!" Ed let out a small chuckle.

"They say you can't fool your own flesh and blood," Ed shifted towards Al as he sat down next to him. His voice weakened, "Or in our case metal."

Alphonse laughed. "Hey, brother?" Ed looked away. He didn't want his brother to see him like this. So broken. He usually hid it so well, yet it haunted him everyday. In fact, not a day passed where he didn't blame himself.

"Brother," Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look at me." He urged softly, pleading. Ed didn't respond. "Brother!" He yelled, getting angry.

Ed looked up into his brothers orbs of eyes. Glowing orbs. _All because of me. _Once more, the tears began to fall. He hugged his younger brother, as if he could vanish at any second, just like that day. That cursed day when they did the taboo of all alchemists. _Human Transmutation._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Well, that was chapter 1 (No dur) and I'm not really sure where it's gonna go yet... I'm also unsure if it will be from Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood or just Fullmetal Alchemist. Feel free to leave suggestions or requests, and...**

**Have a super sparkly day!**


	2. Voices

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor will I ever**

**Warning: Ed has a potty-mouth!**

**Setting: After hours at Central Command three days after the last chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Voices**

Ed sighed. Al had been ignoring him for three days now. Ever since Ed refused to tell him the trouble on his mind._ Damn it! _Ed sighed. "Maybe if I let him keep a kitten next time, he'll forgive me." He whispered to himself, in an attempt to cheer himself up.

"**Edward Elric." **A unfamiliar deep voice called.

Ed leapt to his feet and turned around, fists, both skin and metal, in position to attack. "Who's there?!" He questioned. The deep voice began to laugh maniacally. "Roy, You better not be messing with me!" Ed called out to his colonel. "I'll kick your flaming ass!" Ed stood up and looked at the door to his right, the only door. _Mustang's behind that door, I know it. Colonel Bastard... _Ed inched towards the door, fear rising up within him. His shaking hand reached for the handle. He bit his lip and opened it. "Colonel, I'm used to your dirty-" There was no one there. "Tricks." He finished. _Its after hours, who else could it be. Everyone's probably turned in for the night. _Ed jumped when the phone rang.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! _Ed gulped. _Who could it be? _

He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"H-hello?" Ed's voice creaked.

"Fullmetal? It's Roy. Hey, I left about an hour ago and forgot to tell you to lock up. Oh and can you put the files on my desk in the-"

The phone slipped from Ed's hand. He put his hands to his ears and slid down the wall.

"Hello? Hello? Fullmetal? You there?" The phone said, hanging from the wire above the ground. "Fullmetal, if you don't pick up this phone right now...ED!"

Ed snapped from his trance-like state, he grabbed the receiver, "Hey, I'm here colonel."

"What happened?" Roy asked seriously.

"I-It's nothing."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come over?"

"Nah, I'm fine," replied Ed, regaining his composure. "I'm almost done. Bye Colonel."

_Click. _Ed hung up the phone and his heart began to beat faster. He bit his lip and walked towards Mustang's office. He put the files in the cabinet and ran to the front door. He didn't want to stay in there for another minute.

* * *

**So, I thought of a pretty good plot! So what is the voice? Mwahahaha. You shall find out very soon my pretties, very soon. **


	3. Damien

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, the third chapter in 1 day! There usually wont be this many per day because of school, but as for now: Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warning: Ed's foul mouth (and the voice's too)**

* * *

**Damien**

Ed sat on his bed sighing. Al was usually back by now. _Where is he? _Ed thought. He lay his head on the soft pillow and rested his flesh arm over his eyes. He soon was in deep thought, _Who was talking earlier? There was no one else there. Roy was home. Did I Imagine it? No, it was too real. But, it can't be- _

**"Oh I'm real." **The unfamiliar voice said, reading the young teen's mind.

"Gah!" screeched Ed, falling off of his bed. He immediately used his legs to push him against the nearest wall, wide eyed in fear. "Who are you?! Where are you?! Gah!" It was unlike Ed to be this scared.

The voice laughed, **"I am your worst nightmare. **_**Yourself**__. __**Mwahahahaha." **_

Ed glared into space. "Show yourself!" He shouted. "You fucking coward!"

**"Foolish boy, I'm not a coward. **_**Your**_** the one up against the wall, eyes as large as dinner plates." **the voice accused bitterly. Ed bit his lip. "**I've always been here. You've just now finally become weak enough for me to be noticed."**

"W-what?" Ed shook his head, mouth agape. "Who are you?!" He yelled, anger boiling up inside of him.

"**Well, you might say I am you. But, you can call me Damien. Everyone has a inner figure based off of **_**Truth. **_**He made us. Since you can only see him at The Gate, he decided to make the bond closer. He made everyone a personal inner version of him, yet not him, if that makes sense. But Truth didn't know that if penned up, the feelings of our anger, **_**my**_** anger, can boil up, and we can change. We were created to be guides of a sort, but I didn't like that. We are what some people call a **_**conscience. **_**At first, I was good, I did my job for the most part. But then, you decided not to listen to me about the taboo. One thing led to another, and I eventually got buried deep into the depths of your mind by your will to get you and your brother's bodies back. But now, you are weak, I made you haunted by the memories, and now, you are almost to your breaking point, and I'm back. Being inside of you was lonely, dark, and cold. You changed me. It's your fault. That's not the only thing that's your fault either, and you know it. You are of now, you can listen to me. The feelings of anger have turned into power. If your will to go on gets too low, or even your health, I might even be able to take over. For now, you can only hear me, but maybe if I get strong enough, you may be able to see me too." **The voice, Damien, explained in a mocking, disgusted tone.

Ed couldn't believe it. He shook his head. "I'm going nuts. Look, I'm sorry about the taboo, don't you think I've already paid enough?" Anger shone in his golden eyes as his voice faltered. "I almost lost my brother _and_ an arm and a leg. Can't you have sympathy?"

**"Sympathy can only be granted for so long. At first, I was **_**very**_** sympathetic. I wish I could have been stronger and able to warn you further, but my flame of pity burned out **_**long **_**ago." **he growled. **"**_**You **_**are the lucky one," **Damien yelled**. "You get to live, socialize, and feel many feelings, whereas I, I can only feel anger. Pure, bitter anger. I'm kind of like your brother in a way." **Ed remained silent, thinking over what Damien had just said.

Ed opened his mouth as if to say something, but was speechless. What could he say? His eyes began to water. Then, he thought back to what Damien had said about _Truth_ and _The Gate. "_Damien, who is Truth, where is this gate you speak of?"

Damien smirked, but of course Ed couldn't see it, "** should know, you met him yourself dumbass." **Ed shook his head in confusion, scraping through every corner of his memory for anything of the sort. Then he remembered. He opened his eyes wide.

"Y-you mean-" Ed started, horrified.

"**Yup. Right after the taboo. He is the reason you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. You really are dumb, you know that?" **Damien snarled bitterly.

Ed gritted his teeth. he squeezed his eyes shut as the memories flooded his mind. _Damn it! _He thought, grabbing the sides of his head. All he could do was sit there, as the all-too familiar scenes played through his mind of the cursed day of the failed attempt. He _did _remember hearing a small voice yelling at him, "Stop! Don't do it!" With a small chuckle, Damien was silent and Ed curled up into a small protective ball, rocking back and forth, until the memories slowly became less vivid as drowsiness came upon him. He tied back his golden hair and crawled into his stiff bed and fell into a nightmare. Moments later, Al walked through the door arms full with bags of groceries. Al looked at his brother, who had just fallen fast asleep_. He looks so cute. _Al thought.

"How can I stay mad at him?" Al whispered to himself. He then noticed small beads of sweat rolling down his elder brother's face. He moved closer and realized he was shaking. Al put a hand on Ed's forehead to feel for a fever, but as usual, didn't feel anything._ It's because of my body. But brother will get it back. _Al thought in a cheery tone. He sighed and settled for putting a wet washcloth over his forehead and pulled his covers up to his chin. Al looked at his brother's sleeping form, _Sometimes, I feel like the older brother_, he thought and let out a small giggle. "Goodnight brother." He whispered softly as he turned out the light and sat against the wall, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

**TriforceLover: I finally explained the voice! YEY!**

**Ed: you say "yey" too much...**

**TriforceLover: Shut up shrimp!**

**Ed: *eye twitches* W-what did you say?**

**TriforceLover: *smirks* shrimp.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT-MPH! *Al puts hand over Ed's mouth, attempting to hold him back***

**Al: Brother! Calm down! **

**TriforceLover: Thanks Al. *turns to readers* I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks for reading, I will update soon!**


	4. Overstayed Welcome

**Hey! Here's the next chapter of **_**Memories Unforgotten**_**.**

**I'd like to thank FroeverTacos21 for my first ever review. :D**

**So, without further ado, **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Overstayed Welcome**

Ed squinted as the bright rays of sunshine pierced through his blinds, moaning and rolling over to face away from the dirty fireball. He let out a deep sigh.

**"Good morning." **greeted his conscience. Ed sat up, alert._ So it wasn't a dream_. He thought.

"Be quiet, Al might hear you." he whispered, noting Al in the kitchen.

**"Stupid boy, he can't hear me!" **The dark voice snickered. Ed let out a relieved sigh and put his feet on the floor. He went to the bathroom to brush out his long blonde, angelic locks. He turned on the tap and glanced in the mirror to observe his pale complexion._ Hmmm... _Ed thought, noticing the dark circles surrounding his eyes. He touched his cold face and bit his lip before splashing his face with cold water.

"Ed?" The younger Elric's voice rang through the small apartment. Ed turned off the tap and dried his face with a towel before replying,

"Yeah, Al?" Ed responded, walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning brother, I didn't hear you get up." Al said in a cheery tone. _Pop! _The toast popped out of the toaster. Al grabbed it and put it on a plate for his brother after smearing it with strawberry jam, Ed's favorite.

Ed smiled gratefully and took the plate and sat down at the small table, "Thanks Al."

"No problem. Do you feel better?" Al asked, getting slightly worried.

"W-what do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Last night when I came home, you were shaking, and sweating too! I was so worried!" Al replied in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Oh, I feel fine Al, I just had a nightmare, that's all." Ed replied with a sad smile. "Oh and Al?"

"Hm?" Al mumbled, putting the jam back in the fridge.

"I-I'm sorry about a few days ago." Ed looked down at his feet.

"Oh, It's fine." replied Al coolly.

"No really Al I-"

"Forget about it!"

"O-okay."

**"Just take the apology you stupid runt!" **Damien growled impatiently. Ed stiffened uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong brother?" Al asked, picking up a dish to wash. Ed gritted his teeth. _This is so dumb_, he thought darkly.

**"What's wrong, do I **_**anger**_** you? Wimp. You are so pathetic. I've only been noticeable for two days and you already try to block me out? Hmph." **Damien pouted. Ed clutched the sides of his head and clenched his teeth.

" . . HEAD!" Ed screeched. Al ran to his brother.

"B-brother? Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Al kneeled by Edward.

**"If you tell him, or anyone about me, I swear I will make your life a living Hell."** The voice threatened angrily. Ed groaned as Damien gave him a large headache.

"Al, there's," Ed started, the headache kept increasing until it was almost unbearable. "T-there's something I need to- Gah! T-tell you..." Ed began panting from the overwhelming throbbing pain in the side of his head.

**"Tell him, and I will take over and attack his blood seal!"**Damien growled, knowing that he had hit home.

"N-NOOO!" Ed screeched.

"Brother!" Al shook Ed. Ed looked Al in the eyes, his own golden eyes filled with agony and fear.

"P-please..." Ed muttered before the room began to spin. He slumped over as the pain suddenly vanished, and his world faded to cold darkness~

* * *

**TriforceLover: I really enjoyed writing that chapter!**

**Ed: I didn't like it!**

**Al: I hate that chapter...brother gets hurt...Oh a kitten! *chases***

**TriforceLover: haha! Thanks for reading! Please review and I will update soon!**


	5. Three Shallow Scratches

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! For all of the amazing reviews, I made this chapter pretty long :D**

**FroeverTacos21: Thanks for all of the support! Sorry for the delay!**

**Blazingfyres: I see what you mean, and YES, I am a Zelda fan. :3**

**Loftwing1022: Thanks!**

**Jillian: I took a deep breath, then I nearly died, because the air smelled like nasty Tingle sh- Oh hey another review!**

**Mysterious Guest: Thanks! I'll try!**

**WARNING: cursing and blood**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**So thank you for all of your **_**delicious**_** reviews XD. And without further ado: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Three Shallow Scratches**

Al paced back and forth nervously in the white room._ Brother_, Al thought, _What happened_? With a sigh, he sat down in the large chair adjacent to Ed's bed. _Sqqquuuuuuueeee. _Al's head snapped towards the opening door of the infirmary. Al slowly relaxed as the raven haired man gently closed the door behind him. But alas, this man was no ordinary man. He was Colonel Roy Mustang of Central Command, also known as _The Flame Alchemist_, or _Colonel Bastard_ to Ed. He is the only state alchemist, or _any_ alchemist who can use Fire Alchemy. Roy has a burning (no pun intended) desire to be at the top, to be Fuhrer.

"What happened?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

"I-I'm not quite sure Colonel." Al's shaky voice responded. Roy let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me all you know." Roy said in a husky voice.

"Well, I had just made Ed breakfast this morning, and then he started acting...strange..." Al attempted to explain.

"What do you mean by _strange_?" The raven asked suspiciously.

"Well, he was clutching the sides of his head...and he was saying things, like he was talking to himself or something. Then, he looked at me, and kinda fell over..." Al replied. He glanced at Edward's still form laying in the bed. They didn't know what was really going on inside Ed's body.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, INSIDE ED'S BODY:**

* * *

Ed glanced around the dark room. The only light was from a single candle on a small bedside table. The windows were dark, and there was a bed with red sheets and a black comforter beside the small table. Ed sat on the dimly illuminated bed. _Where am I? _Ed thought, a chill running down his spine.

"Al?"

"Winry?"

"Colonel Bastard?"

_I need to get out of here..._He glanced around the room once more, noticing two doors. He stood up and walked to the one furthest across the room. He slid his flesh hand around the cold doorknob, and tried to open it. Locked.

"Damn" Ed cursed under his breath. As he neared the second door, his heart beat accelerated, and he got a somewhat tight feeling in his chest. He froze as he heard nails from beyond the door before him, He gulped. Ed transmuted the top of his automail into his signature blade. He reached his other shaking hand towards the doorknob.

"D-Damien?" he asked as turned the knob slowly. He bit his lip as he quickly wrenched open the door. As he did, a cold, dark mass of air surged through him, he screamed, but no one heard him. He noticed the room was only a closet, not a way out. He slowly backed away from the door, his breathing loud and shaky.

"You called?" A sharp voice said from behind. Ed whipped around, blade sticking out of automail, and stabbed it._ Damien_. Ed realized. He slowly looked up at his own conscience.

Before him stood a tall male, roughly a few years older than him. He had hair like Ed's, but down, and freely flowing down his back, a duller version of Ed's golden locks, with black tips. His eyes were blood red, and his skin was pale. He towered over Ed, making him tremble in fear. On his face, he wore a deadly smirk and glare.

"A-are you?" Ed stuttered, eyes wide in fear.

"Yes, I am Damien." The now familiar voice said.

"W-Where.." Ed bit his lip, the courage slowly building up inside of him. "Where the fuck are we?!" He furiously asked.

"You really are pathetic, we are in my room." Ed tilted his head at Damien's response. "It's in your mind, dummy." Damien glanced down at Ed's automail, the blade embedded in the older teen's skin. Ed pulled it out, courage diminishing once more. There was no blood, almost as if Damien were unaffected. But, it hurt him emotionally, because deep, _deep_ down inside of him, he really did still care for the boy.

Ed tried to explain as anger took over Damien's face. "I'm sooooo sorry. Y-you see, I had just been so scared and-"

"Don't you EVER do anything like that again, you freak," Damien snarled. He lifted up his hand, showing Ed his fingernails that were each about two inches long, sharpened to a deadly point. He growled and slashed Ed across the chest, ripping his black shirt as some blood seeped from the fresh cuts. Ed cried out in pain, slamming his back against the wall and sliding down, clutching his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." whimpered Ed.

"Whatever." The spirit growled. "Now, get out."

"W-what." Ed grimaced.

"Get. Out. Do I have to make it any more clearer?! Get. OUT! NOW!" Damien screamed at the younger teen.

"How?" Asked Ed, mouth agape.

His dark conscience sat on the bed and rolled his eyes before tossing a small metal object at Ed. Ed looked down at the shiny object, glinting in the light.

"It's a key. Now. Get. OUT!" The spirit yelled. Ed stood up, the pain in his chest dulling, as he walked towards the door. He put the key in the lock and started to turn it. He opened the door, a blinding white light filled the small room. Ed stuffed the key into his back was about to walk out when Damien's voice stopped him.

"Say anything, and I attack Al's blood seal." He threatened as Ed gasped. Ed clenched his fists and muttered the word, "Fine." before continuing out the door.

* * *

**BACK INTO THE INFIRMARY ROOM WHERE WE LEFT OFF:**

* * *

"Hmmm," the Flame Alchemist pondered aloud."Well, did he do anything...out of the ordinary before this...incident?"

"Well," continued Al, " last night, he was sweating and shaking last night...a-and I was really worried, but this morning he said it was just a nightmare..."

"Alphonse, nightmares are a normal thing, everybody gets them from time to time." Roy said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Al looked away and replied in a sad voice, "Sorry colonel, I haven't slept in years. It's kind of impossible with this body." Roy mustang sat up straight, realizing his mistake.

"Al, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset..." Roy said sincerely.

"I-It's okay colonel, I'm thankful for the body I have." Al let out a sad chuckle. "I remember back when-"

"Uuughhhhmmmnnnnnn" Al looked over at the bed to see his older brother rolling over, clutching his chest. Al sped to his brother's side and held his older brother's hand.

"Maybe another nightmare?" He wondered aloud.

Roy shook his head, "I don't know."

The nurse walked in. Alphonse walked over to her and asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong with my brother?!"

The nurse sighed and shook her head, "We can't seem to figure it out. We've tried everything. There's no telling wha-"

"A-Al?" Ed's tired voice asked. Al was there in an instant.

"Yes brother?" Al asked eagerly.

"Can we go home now?"

The nurse sighed, "Thank goodness he's alright... But you should keep an eye on him, though...Okay well, I assume he's in good hands, so he's free to go. Goodbye now! Have a nice day!"

Al responded in a relieved tone, "Thank you!"

So the Colonel drove the boys back to their apartment building, and gave Ed the remainder of the week off. After eating a large dinner, Ed sat on his bed.

"I'm stuffed." Said Ed, smiling.

"So, brother..." Al didn't really know where to start so he simply asked, "What happened?"

Ed really didn't want to talk about it, so changed the topic back to that night's dinner.

"The mashed potatoes are good."

"Brother..."

"But the steak was a little chewy."

"Ed.."

"You should really make that again someday."

"BROTHER!"

"So how's the weather?"

"ED!"

Ed looked down and sighed, "It was nothing Al, I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Tell me," The younger sibling pleaded. "Please?"

"It's nothing, okay!" Ed growled angrily.

Al stood up, "THAT'S IT! Brother, you never tell my _anything _anymore. First you lied about crying, and now this? It's not fair."

Ed sighed, "Look Al, I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"Just what, brother? Just what?" Al asked, voice softening.

Ed was at a loss for words. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I knew it." spat Al, as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

Ed shook his head as tears threatened to overflow. He layed on his back but felt something poking his behind. He reached into his back pocket. _The Key!_He thought clutching the small piece of metal. He got a piece of string from the drawer in his bedside table and made a makeshift necklace, with the key attached. He slipped it around his slender neck, and tucked it into his shirt. _Wait._He thought, _but if the key is real, then that means-!_ Ed stood up and walked to the full-length mirror on the back of the door. He lifted up his shirt.

Ed saw three shallow scratches.

* * *

**TriforceLover: Ok there's Chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed! And just for being so amazing, I want to make Ed do something for you.**

**Ed: Oh no.**

**TriforceLover: Oh yes. *whispers in ear***

**Ed: No.**

**Damien: yes**

**Ed: ...**

**Damien: *holds up sword to Al's blood seal***

**Ed: NO! Okay fine. *mutters* ****RoyMustangisdeadsexyinaminis kirtthatis.**

**Damien: *smirks* louder. **

**Ed: ROYMUSTANGISDEADSEXYINAMINIS KIRTTHATIS!**

**TriforceLover: Say it like you mean it! **

**Ed: *sighs and turns to fangirls* Roy Mustang is dead sexy! ( fangirls nosebleed ) In a miniskirt, that is. There. Happy?**

**TriforceLover and Damien: YES! ^^**


	6. Fluffy

**Who's ready for Chapter 6!? I know I am ^^ THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! **

**Warning (as usual): curse words, occasional blood every once in a great while**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and never will. But this story's plot is mine. It's my...my **_**precious**_**...and y-you shall not take the precious. **

**FroeverTacos21: Thank you! ^^ **

**TheSaku: Thanks! *huggles***

**Loftwing1022: Thanks! I think I picked the name Damien because in**_** The Omen, **_**an old scary movie, Damien is the name of a child antichrist. Also, I've heard the meaning is "To tame". He's kind of taming Ed in a strange twisted way. Haha. And I've always kind of liked the name. **

**To all reviewers, here's a cookie each. *Gives chocolate chip cookies* ^^**

**So, Enjoy~**

* * *

**Fluffy**

Al walked downtown and sat on a bench next to a fountain. _Stupid Ed_. He took a deep breath. _Why is brother always hiding things from me? _He thought angrily. He slouched over and felt like he was being watched. He glanced to his left and smiled at the young boy sitting beside him, eyes wide with wonder, licking his ice cream cone.

"Hey mister, Isn't it hot in there?" The youngster asked innocently.

"Not to bad," All held out his hand. "I'm Alphonse, but you can call be Al."

The boy gratefully shook his hand. "I'm Ronnie!"

Al smiled at the boy once more before asking, "Where are your parents Ronnie?"

Ronnie simply replied, "In that store over there." He motioned to the store behind Al. Al turned around, not seeing as the boy shrunk, turning into a small kitten and leapt towards the fountain.

Al turned around to find the boy missing. "Ronnie? Where'd you go?" With a sigh, Al gave up, figuring he went back to his parents and he just hadn't seen it. He glanced around once more before noticing a orange ball of fluff. l stood up and neared the creature, now seeing it was his weakness, a kitten. "Awww."He debated taking him, but his green begging eyes were too tempting. He let out a soft chuckle and put the kitten behind his breastplate. _Ed owes me. _He thought. _After Ed finally tells me everything, I will only forgive him if he lets me keep this kitten. I will call him Fluffy. Genius! He HAS to let me. _Al smirked to himself and decided to resume his walk downtown instead of heading home. As Al began to walk towards the library, Envy couldn't help but smirk to himself. The homunculi thought evilly, _Al will lead me to the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. But for now I must wait. Once Al takes me to their home, I need to sneak out and tell Lust and Gluttony of his location. _He snickered to himself. _I'm so brilliant!_

* * *

Ed stood in front of the mirror, mouth agape, fingering at the wounds. He shook his head, eyes wide in fear. He leaned against the wall parallel to the mirror before sliding down. He shut his eyes, scared to look.

"**You like my art~?" **Damien asked innocently. Ed's eyes shot open.

"H-how!? How are you here? It's impossible!" Ed said aloud.

**"What do you mean how? I already told you how idiot. Did you think you were **_**insane**_**? Oh, you poor BABY. Well, in a way, you **_**look **_**insane, but- oh nevermind." **Damien teased.

"Shut up!" Ed growled. _If anyone finds out, they will think I'm a freak. _He thought, biting his lip.

"**Baby, Baby, Edward is a baby!" **Damien sang mockingly.

"I said, Shut up." Ed uttered, voice cracking and eyes tearing.

"**Awww, the Fullmetal**_** Baby **_**isn't gonna cry, is he?" **He said, talking to Ed as if he were an infant.

Edward clutched the sides of his head, trying to block the mocking sound of Damien's voice. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He screamed, curling into a ball. "You're not real!"

Ed's shirt lifted up on it's own to reveal the scratches. "**Then how do you explain those?"** Just as Damien started laughing maniacally, shadows crept up the walls of the bedroom, doors shutting and locking by themselves. Ed gasped as darkness overtook the room, a thick fog taking over the atmosphere. Ed started breathing heavier and faster as panic took over the small boy.

Ed stood up and gulped, "Stop it!" he yelled. He looked side to side frantically. He walked forward, searching. _I can't see a damn thing_. Ed thought. His heartbeat accelerated faster and faster. "Show yourself, coward!" Ed didn't notice the tall figure emerging from the fog behind him.

"**Boo.**" Damien whispered from behind the young male. Ed jumped and screamed. Damien chuckled as he took some of his own hair inbetween his fingers, eyeing the dull blonde strands and the charcoal tips. Ed whipped around.

"DAMIEN! G-get rid of all these shadows and everything! Lord knows when Al will come home!" Ed ranted.

"**Don't fret little Baby."**

"L-Little? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM UNDER A MICROSCOPE YOU-mph!" A shadow wrapped itself around the alchemist's mouth. Damien backhanded the boy.

"**DON'T INTERRUPT ME PATHETIC FOOL!" **He kicked Ed in the stomach, making the boy fall to the floor. "**As I was saying, even if that 'Hunk of Metal' brother of yours were to walk in, he would only see you talking to yourself, as if seeing hallucinations, so you might wanna keep down the yelling. In addition, even if he could see this **_**magnificent **_**darkness... the doors are locked." He said simply.**

* * *

It was getting dark, and kind of chilly outside as Al exited the Library. The younger Elric opened up his chest cavity to see the small kitten. Envy let out a small meow in protest as Alphonse snuggled the feline against his cold metal cheek. Al sighed, remembering Ed. _I really should have been easier on him. Brother has been through a lot. _But a feeling in his gut, or rather his Conscience told him that things would turn out okay. _I should buy brother a cake, as to apologize. _He thought enthusiastically. He held the small kitten, er- Envy, at eye level and smiled. "I'll call you Fluffy!" He snuggled the small creature against his chest one more time, before putting him back in it's makeshift home, in Al's chest cavity. And with that, Al walked into the small bakery.

* * *

**Triforce Lover: YEY! Sorry for the delay, I have a **_**really **_**busy schedule. ^~^ Anywho, Yes, I introduced Envy to my story Mwahahahaha! I've never seen him transform into anything other than a human or his true form, but they never said he couldn't! Do you guys like the fluffy palm tree kitten?**

**Envy: You pathetic mortal. How dare you.**

**Ed: Haha! Hey Envy, I mean **_**Fluffy~, **_**That color fur suits you.**

**Envy: *glares* FML**

**Ed: PLEASE read and review! I love you all!**

**Al: *runs towards fluffy* Yey! **


	7. Cake!

**I'm SOOOOO sorry. I know its probably been a week or two since I last updated. Have I mentioned how much I wuv you guys? Haha. Oh, and once again, thank you for your delicious reviews, follows, and favorites. I better get on with the chapter then! :P**

**Disclaimer (Do I have to do this every time?) : I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**Cake!**

Al walked into the small apartment he shared with Ed. He closed the door behind him quietly. He glanced at the clock. 8:26 PM. _Brother shouldn't be asleep yet. _He thought. He entered the room they shared, seeing his Ed's still form. He sighed. "Thought too soon." He thought aloud. He neared the small bed, and traced over Ed's cheek. _Does brothers cheek look puffy? _Al was about to look closer, but a small _meow _from a certain homunculi caught his attention.

Al let out a small gasp of remembrance, opening up his breast plate. As he did, a flash of orange fur leapt out. Al let out a soft chuckle before heading to the kitchen to get a bowl of milk and a piece of bread. He set the box with the cake in it on the counter. He then opened the fridge, not finding any milk. He facepalmed. _Why would there be any milk? Any time I buy it, Ed throws a fit. _He thought, thinking back to the last rant about milk from Ed. He put the kitten under an old cardboard box, and headed back outside to fetch some milk from the nearest grocery store.

Envy began to laugh as he transformed back into his human form. He threw off the now tattered remains of the flimsy cardboard box. He walked slowly towards the teen's bed, a malicious smile appearing, growing wider and wider. He smirked as he stood over the boy. The male homunculi put a hand on his hip. _The pipsqueak looks so vulnerable. If only Lust were here. She'd love this. _The green-haired homunculus grinned to himself. He glanced down at the moan coming from Ed. The alchemist rolled over onto his back, and started to scratch his belly. Envy let out a stifled chuckle. He stopped when he saw a bit of discoloration under Ed's fingertips._ What's this? _He pondered. He lowered the sheets and lifted up the boy's shirt, revealing three scratch marks and a rather large bruise. _What? Who hurt the pipsqueak? That's my job!" _The homunculi whined in his head. He further examined the scratch marks. _This can't be Lust's doing, her scratches are usually deep and fatal, and usually there are four or five slices at least. But, this can't be my doing, I certainly would have remembered. But if I didn't do it, Who did? _Envy shook his head, green locks moving side to side. _It just doesn't make much sense. The bruise looks recent, but it's so dark already. It must have been inflicted with a great amount of force... _Envy immediately took the form of the kitten as the pipsqueak rolled over once more. He glanced both directions before leaping from the cracked window.

Al opened the door once more, milk in hand. He closed it behind him and went into Ed's room. He froze as his brother's form began to stir. He hid the milk bottle behind his back.

Ed sat up slowly. "Al?" he asked sleepily.

Al shifted his weight onto his other foot. "Good morning!" he said nervously.

Ed sat up and began to stretch before his head pointed in Al's direction and he glared. "Al," he started.

"Yes, brother?"

"What's that behind your back?"

"Hm?"

"Your back, Al. You are hiding something."

"Oh it's um..." Al sighed in defeat as he presented the bottle.

Ed's right eye began to twitch. Al could have sworn he heard his brother growl.

"Miiiiiillllllkkkk," Ed hissed darkly, "ALPHONSE!"

Al winced, "It's not what it looks like..."

Ed glared, "It's exactly what it looks like." Ed let out fake cry. "You're just like Winry!" He accused, pointing an automail finger.

Al sighed. "You see, brother, I..I..."

Ed pouted, "You what-?"

"I-I...I found a cat." Al admitted, sheepishly. Ed sighed as he stood up.

"Al, you know I don't- GAH!" He cried, clutching his stomach.

"BROTHER!" Al cried out running to his brother's aid.

Ed let out a faked laugh to cover the pain from his bruise. "Gotcha." He said weakly.

Al punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Don't do that to me brother! I thought you were hurt!" He scolded. Ed laughed before sniffing the air. He was then dragged to the kitchen by the smell, the sweet aroma coming from a white box. He opened it to see a heavenly looking white cake with strawberries littering the top. Ed liked his lips. "Mmmmmmm." He moaned. He cluthed his stomach as it growled loudly.

"I got this cake as a way to apologize. I know your hiding something, but I must respect your privacy...I'm sorry brother." Al said sadly.

"Apology accepted!" Ed grinned from ear to ear. "Cake...yes..."

**"The cake is a lie." **Damien said from within him. Ed couldn't say he wasn't surprised. He had grown quite used to the dark voice.

"What?" Ed muttered.

"Did you say something, brother?" Al asked.

"No." Ed lied.

"**I'm sorry," **Damien grinned, **"I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, you had a visitor last night, just wanted to let you know." **

**"**W-What?!" Ed shouted, slightly embarrassed.

"Brother?" Al asked in a confused voice.

"Nothing Al...It's nothing."

**"I'm not gonna tell you who though because I want to see you **_**squirm**_**." **Ed bit his lip at Damien's taunting words.

"So, um, Al," Ed started, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, brother?"

"You said you found a cat?"

Al jumped from his chair, "I almost forgot!" He ran to the laundry room only to find the tattered remains of the cardboard box. "Where'd Fluffy?" Al pondered softly.

"Fluffy?" Ed asked. "Bwahahahahaha! That's too good!" Ed laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up brother, help me find him."

"Okay, Al."

The Elric brothers searched and searched for the cat, but after about an hour, Ed saw that the window was open just a crack. Al was devastated. Where was Fluffy?!

* * *

**Ok I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter. And Thanks again fo being so patient! Oh, and who loves my portal referance? ^^ **


	8. Alleyway

**Ok I'm so sorry for such a long wait. Thank you guys for being so patient! I love you all!**

* * *

**Alleyway**

A hooded man walked quickly into an alleyway, out of sight of the humans before transforming into his true purple eyed form. Envy sat on a crate as Lust, a well-built homunculi emerged from the shadows.

"Did you find out anything about the boy?" She purred, leaning against the brick wall.

"Well, I followed the plan, and, well... the pipsqueak had some scratches and a pretty dark bruise..." He started.

"And?" She asked coolly.

"Well... _I _didn't give them to him." The palm tree answered, not quite sure knowing what to say.

"What are you trying to say?" She said, tilting her head.

"I don't know who's giving them to him."

"As long as they don't kill our sacrifice, let them do as they will." She answered simply after pondering a moment.

"But what if-?"

"Look, Father would say the same thing, would he not?" Lust interrupted in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Whatever, I should probably get there soon, maybe I can play a little game with him." Envy told the female homunculus mischievously.

"Do as you wish." She said in a monotone voice. Envy nodded before transforming into an elderly man and leaving the cold alleyway.

* * *

Ed yawned, stomach full of cake and rubbed his belly. "Thanks Al." he said, but he could tell his younger brother had that damned kitten on his mind. With a sigh, he decided he would check around town in the morning.

" 'Night Al." He said before heading into their room.

"Goodnight, brother, " Al said sadly.

"You okay?" Ed asked, poking his head out.

"Yeah, I will be, I think I'm gonna go look for Fluffy." The younger brother said, approaching the door. Ed nodded before getting in bed.

* * *

**~2 Hours Later~**

* * *

Ed woke up with a start. He looked around. _Damned Nightmares. _He thought to himself. He got up and paced around the room. He checked the house. _Al must not be home yet._ He concluded. He opened the fridge and saw the -cursed milk- but also some leftover cake. A grin lit up the Alchemist's face. He sat at the table and began to attack the cake with a fork. He stopped eating whenever he saw none other than Fluffy laying on the couch. A soft mew came from the small, yet dangerous kitten. Ed stood up and approached the kitten.

"Al's been looking for you." Ed told the creature. The kitten was only centimeters from his grasp when he bolted towards the open window. "FLUFFY!" Ed yelled angrily as the cat leapt from the window. Ed could hear Damien chuckle darkly.

"Shut up bastard!" He yelled, grabbing his keys from off of the counter and running out the front door.

Finally, he got outside, he glanced around, just spotting the kitten's tail as it turned down the perpendicular road. Ed growled and ran full speed ahead, determined to catch this kitten to make it up to Al for all the stress he's put upon him. He followed the kitten past about four blocks before he saw a flash of orange turn into an alley.

"I've got you now!" Ed screamed as he turned into the alley. He looked around. "Heeeerrreeee kitty kitty kitty," He crooned, eye twitching, "Where are yoooooouuuu?" He searched the alley high and low before putting his hand on the solid wall. "Dead end." He muttered. He hit the wall with his fist. "DAMN IT!" He screeched in an agitated voice. He spun on his heel when he heard a ominous laugh behind him. He froze, expecting to see Damien, when instead there stood the infamous, green-haired homunculi himself, Envy.

Ed growled, "Envy."

"We meet again, Pipsqueak." The homunculi teased.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A- wait...YOU WERE THAT DAMNED CAT!" Ed snarled while Envy stood there with an amused look on his face as the young alchemist began to catch on. "But if you were...then that means...but wait...huh? Wait a second, "YOU WERE IN OUR APARTMENT?!" He accused, pointing a finger at the smirking homunculi who began to laugh.

"You are SO funny, you know that? Yes, I was in your apartment, and I saw_ those_." He spat pointing towards the blonde boy's stomach. Ed flinched, as a look of fear crossed his face, but only for a second, long enough for Envy to see.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ed lied, "but this time," he held up his shiny metal arm, "My automail works like a charm." He clapped his hands and put them to the floor and many spikes came up from the ground. Envy dodged these with ease. (Hey that rhymes! :D)

**"I like this guy." **Damien said, causing Ed to freeze. Envy took the opportunity to kick the pipsqueak in the stomach.

"What's wrong?" Envy sneered, "Scared?"

Ed looked up and saw none other than Damien appear behind Envy. Fear contorted his face.

_What the? _Thought Envy. _He's never this scared. _Then, he realized that the golden orbs weren't directed on him, but something or someone behind him. He glanced behind him, but saw no one. Confusion sunk in. He glanced back at Ed as a cut directed itself upon Ed's cheek, almost as if something invisible had slashed him. Envy shook his head and slowly walked towards the now shaking boy. Ed looked up, and straight through Envy, no longer seeing him.

Ed gaped in horror as the alley filled with fog, just as his room had not too long ago. Damien walked towards him evilly, a crooked grin appearing.

"**Hello again." **he said, Giving Ed a swift kick to the ribs. Ed broke into a sweat. "**What's wrong, **_**scared?" **_He grabbed Ed by his hair, and slammed his head against the wall,and blood began trickling from his scalp. Ed coughed up some blood.

Envy watched as blood rolled down the side of the boy's face. _W-what's going on? He hasn't even moved! _

"Why are you doing this?" Ed mumbled, his world spinning around him.

_Who is he talking to? _Envy thought to himself. Then it hit him. Though it seemed impossible, this must have been how Ed had gotten the scratches. Envy sighed. _Lust said not to interfere, but, if this goes on he might even die. We can't afford to lose a sacrifice!_

"**Well,**" started Damien, "**When I saw you in a fight, I simply just **_**had **_**to help. That and I was getting bored." **He punched the boy again and Ed's head hit the wall yet again. "**Goodnight.**" He purred as Ed's world slowly faded to black.

* * *

Al shone his flashlight around as it started to rain. _Maybe I should just give up. _He thought sadly. He was just about to turn around and go back home, when he saw a little orange puffball.

"Fluffy!" He cried out in joy, running towards the kitten, armor clanking. The kitten ran into the alley. _Silly Fluffy! _Al thought cheerfully, turning into the alley where he saw Fluffy...Laying on Ed's bloodied unconscious body.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

**So, I wrote a pretty long chapter for you guys because I feel I owe it to you. Thank you guys so much! Read and Review! I Love you! 3**


	9. Amnesia

**Hey guys! Happy Spring Break! I'm so happy to have a week off of school. Lucky for you because no school means... MORE CHAPTERS ^^ . As you can see I am in a cheerful mood. It's kind of weird. My friend stayed the night and we watched movies and youtube videos until 5 in the morning! It is now (as I am writing this) 8 in the morning. Stupid school getting me on sleep schedule. My friend is still sleeping. Oh and the time change as this morning at 2 am I believe? The time sprung forward an hour, so don't forget to reset your clocks. Okay enough about me, I know you guys are eager for a new chapter. So, without further ado, here is the next Chapter of memories unforgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror or Shamballa**

**Amnesia**

Al sat beside the white hospital bed, fingers intertwined and against his forehead. A million of jumbled thoughts bounced through his head. _Is Ed Ok? Who did this? Why is Ed hiding something from me? Did Fluffy do it? Did Fluffy protect him? _If he had a body, Al would have been crying a river. He peeked over his clasped hands at his brother's sleeping form. _He's so pale._ The suit of armor thought to himself. He stood up slowly, and began to pace around the room. He spun on his heel as the door creaked open and a brunette nurse stepped in.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you can remove your armor if you wish, it is rather hot in here." The nurse said in a concerned voice.

"No thank you I'm fine ma'am." Al said, voice full of sorrow.

The nurse shifted her weight. _He voice sounded so young, he must be a small man, a teen possibly. How is he wearing that suit of armor, isn't he hot in there? He sounded different too, as if he were half there, his mind somewhere else. Well, obviously if his brother's this hurt. If I remember correctly from my paperwork, these are the Elric brothers. _

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" She asked, unsure of what she could do to assist the young boy.

"No thank you ma'am." He said in the same voice as before.

"Please, call me Noah if you wish." She said with a smile trying to cheer the boy up. But her attempts were fruitless.

"Thank you, Nurse Noah." He said looking up at her.

"Anytime." She sang cheerfully. Her attention averted toward the bed, where a certain golden haired boy let out a loud groan.

"Brother!" Al cried out as he ran to the bed. Noah followed and stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"He's waking up." Noah said hopefully.

Ed sat up with a sot moan and glanced around. His eyes landed on his younger brother. "Al, what are we doing here? Where are we?"

_-SMACK!-_

Ed put a hand to his reddened cheek. He looked up at his brother with confusion in his eyes. Noah covered her mouth and let out a small gasp.

"How DARE you go out and get, this- this hurt! You could have been killed!" Al yelled in a shaky voice.

"Al?" Ed asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Edward Elric, I am your nurse, Noah. You need to tell me who did this to you." Noah told the boy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ed asked. "Why did Al hit me?"

"Oh dear, this is what I feared." Noah said, biting her lip. "Do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

Ed shook his head.

Al lost it.

"This is just great." He stormed out of the room, Ed tried to get up to chase him, but Noah pushed him back down gently when he clutched his sheets in pain.

"Mr. Elric, you are too weak you must stay in bed." She said quietly.

"I would like to sign my release papers, please." Ed told the young nurse.

She stared at him incredulously with big brown eyes. "But sir. You are in no condition to-"

"Please ma'am."

"But-"

"Noah, I lost both an arm and a leg at nine years old and survived, this is nothing I assure you."

"If you say so." She said leaving the room with a sigh to get the papers.

* * *

Envy,now in his cat form, stood in front of The Elric's apartment. _Lust owes me. _He thought. _It was in my best interest to let that pipsqueak die, but apparently he's to valuable. Couldn't we find another sacrifice? _His thoughts were interrupted as the brothers approached. They were arguing.

"Fluffy!" Al exclaimed as he ran to the kitten and nuzzled him. "Thank you so much for leading me to brother, if it weren't for you he could of... he could of..." Al let out a shaky breath before entering the house.

He turned to Ed, "I'm just happy you're alive."

Ed went outside and sat on the porch where Fluffy watched him observantly. "I heard you saved my life, Fluffy. What am I dong talking to a cat?"

Envy let out a mew. _What the hell is he thinking? Doesn't he remember last night?_

_"_I wish could tell Al." Ed continued. "about Damien." Envy's ears perked up. "He says he's my conscience, but I thought consciences were supposed to be good helping guides, not sadistic creepy jerks! I mean, all he ever does is threaten me, beat the shit out of me, and scare me to death. I'm just so sick of it."

"Ed?" Al called.

"Coming!" Ed responded.

Envy understood now, but he knew that this wasn't a psychotic conscience, it was something _much _darker, and _much _more powerful than the pipsqueak would ever know. This _thing _may be even stronger than the palm tree himself.

**Did you guys enjoy it? Noah is from Conqueror of Shamballa. Please read and review, and tell me what you are going to do this Spring break. I'm staying home, as always. I love you guys!**


	10. Slip Up

**Hey buys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had writers block :P** **Also, about Ed's amnesia, he remembers bits and pieces. He basically has a mix of Retrograde amnesia and stereotypical amnesia.**

* * *

**Slip Up**

* * *

Ed walked into Central Command, and clocked in. He sighed and walked into Colonel Mustang's office. He stifled a yawn and sat down in the chair uncomfortably. Al stood behind the chair.

"So let me get this straight," started the flame achemist, pinching the bridge of his nose. He cracked open his eyes and directed his gaze upon the blonde headed confused boy. "Ed has _amnesia? _" he asked irratatedly.

"Yes, sir." came Al's reply.

"Oh this is too good." the colone said sarcastically. He took a deep breath and glanced at Ed's bandages, which were wrapped tightly around his head. "Well, I'm assuming you got amnesia from that blow to the head." Ed nodded. "Did you at least remember to do paperwork for Hawkeye?"

"What paperwork?" Ed asked , tilting his head.

"Well, it appears your in for a mouthful. LIEUTENANT!" he called leaning back in his chair.

"Er- Colonel Mustard?" Ed asked innocently. Roy's eye twitched.

"_What_ did you call me?" Roy spat, excpecting back talk from the teen, but instead, an appologetic look took over Ed's face. Ed opened his mouth, but he coldn't find words to say. Mustang had amlmost forgotten about his amnesia.

Al crouched in front of Ed. "Ed," he whispered. "His name is-"

"Colonel Mustang?" a woman's voice said as she stepped into the office. This woman was none other than Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the best sharpshooter in Amestris. She approached the man's desk and brushed her blonde bangs out of her face. "You called?"

"Yes. The _shrimp _didn't do the assigned paperwork." He said with a smirk.

Riza sighed expecting Ed to do the usual, to flip out and throw a tantrup. But he didn't. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked slowly over to Ed, who stared at her with large eyes. She put a hand on his forehead. "Edward, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"...Who's she?" Ed asked Al. Riza gasped when she realized the bandages and immediately understood.

"Ed, who did this to you?"

"Her name .Ed has amnesia." Al said.

"Yes, I understand that." She said.

"Was it Scar?" asked the Colonel.

"I don't know."

"Was it one of the homunculi?" asked Al.

"I don't know."

Al sighed and hugged his brother.

**"Are you insane?" **Ed tensed in the hug as he heard Damien's voice.

"I don't know." Ed replied. Al hugged him tighter, thinking he was just repeating himself.

"Wait..." said Ed, not realizing he was talking aloud. "Did _you _do this?!"

Al pulled out of the hug and looked his brother in the eyes. "What? Of course not!" Al denied, sightly offended that his own brother would-

"No, no, not you." Ed told his brother. The two dogs of the military gave him a crazy look.

**"Bathroom. NOW." **Damien growled. Ed whimpered and stood up abruptly, fear etched on his face.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked. Ed walked at a quick pace towards the men's washroom.

The three quickly followed. Ed locked the door to the bathroom behind him and put his back against the door and slid down. He held his head in his hands. _Shit. Now they suspect something. If they find out..._

**"You fool, How **_**dare **_**you be so-... so stupid!" **Damien materialized next to Ed before kicking him in his bruised ribs. Ed cried out.

"Brother?!" Al cried from the otherside.

"Fullmetal, let us in!" The flame alchemist slammed his fist against the door. Ed flinched.

"Please, Ed you have to let us in, whatever it is, we can help you with it!" Riza yelled through the door.

**"Idiot." **growled Damien, pulling Ed into a standing position by his hair, only to knee him in the stomach. **"Do you not remember my warning." **Ed shook his head, sobbing softly. **"If you do not cooperate, I **_**will **_**take over."**

**"**What?!" cried out Ed, horrified.

**"Oh yeah, I gave you amnesia. My bad. But you should be thanking me, for if you **_**didn't **_**have amnesia, and you slipped up like that. Your punishment would have been much more severe, maybe even fatal. I don't need you anyways. You are worthless. Anways, we need to get you out of here."**

"W-why? Everyone is s-so nice." He asked pleadingly.

"**Because I don't want them to hear you scream during your punishment..." **

"W-what?"

**"What do you mean 'what'? You slipped up! A punishment is a punishment!"**

Ed shook his head and began to sob hysterically. "N-no!" _This can't be happening. It can't go on like this. I need help. But...Al...H-he might hurt Al..._

**"Get up you piece of shit!"**

Ed couldn't take this anymore. His breathing increased. "HELP! HE'S GONA TAKE ME! HE'S GONNA HURT ME! HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ED! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR! THIS IS AN ORDER!" Barked Mustang.

**"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" **Damien screamed and punched Ed full on in the mouth.

BANG!

The door busted down with a thud and the three entered.

"B-brother?" Al asked.

The golden haired boy stood in the middle of the room, and whiped the blood from his mouth with his automail arm. His bangs were in his eyes and he chuckled darkly.

"Fullmetal are you alright?" asked Roy in a concerned voice.

"**Fullmetal?" **Riza gasped, it was like two voices were coming from the same body, one identical to Ed's...the other, much more menacing. She jumped when he let out a maniacal, malicious laugh."**Guess again." **


	11. WTF

**Hey guys, I know it's been over a month since I last updated; I apologize. My grandma passed away unexpectedly and I had to study for major tests. I also apologize if you need to read the last few chapters or the whole thing to remember what this story is even about. I honestly had to read my last chapter to remember what was going on. As a way of saying Sorry I decided to make Roy a little 'out of character' at points.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood...If I did, I would be freakin' AWESOME...But I don't. :P  
**

* * *

WTF

All Al saw was a blur of red and gold before he felt his brother deal a swift kick to his breastplate. Then a kick to his placard. Fortunately, Al couldn't feel the pain physically, but mentally, he was hurt and confused.

"Brother?" asked Al dodging a kick to his helmet. "Ed! What the hell?!" Al shouted as he leapt out of the way of another blow. "This isn't the time," Al looked at his surroundings, "or place to be sparring!"

Al Froze when he heard the boy chuckle darkly. **"I'm not sparring you **_**idiot**_**. It's a little something called 'getting even'." **Ed/Damien (I'm gonna call him Damien) landed a kick to his side and he fell to the floor.

"Getting even for what, Ed?! What did I _ever _do to you?! Huh?" Al shouted angrily from his floor position.

**"It's not what **_**you**_** did. It's what the stupid pipsqueak Edward did." **Damien growled.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Al, as if his brother had grown a second head.

Lieutenant Hawkeye and Roy just stood there with mouths open, gawking at the two, unsure of what to do. Riza was the first to snap out of her trance.

"Fullmetal!" Riza yelled. She pulled out her trusty gun. She didn't wanna shoot the kid, but if this goes on...whatever this was...she didn't want to think about it.

Damien laughed insanely and walked slowly towards the woman. Riza's eyes grew in fear as he inched nearer and nearer. She backed up into the wall of the bathroom. Damien had an amused look on 'Ed's' face. Riza's hands began to shake as she gulped and continued to aim the gun towards the teen. Damien reached forward an automail arm and grabbed the end of the gun, and shadows slithered out from his palm and around the hole on the gun. Riza began to hyperventilate as the shadows creeped past the gun, and up her arm. _W-what kind of alchemy is this?! _Riza thought to herself as the shadows coiled around her neck. Damien smirked.

"ED!" Damien heard from behind him. The shadows detached themselves from his palm, but still continued to wrap around the Lieutenant's slender body. Damien turned around with a cocked eyebrow to see Roy glaring daggers at him, glove on, ready to snap his finger and set the boy aflame. "What the FUCK is going on shrimp?! You cry and scream for help and now your assaulting your coworker and your own brother?! What's wrong with you?" The Colonel hissed.

"Colonel, please don't hurt him!" Al cried. The two ignored him.

**"Oh hello Roy. Fine, shoot, but if you do," **Damien stepped to the side to reveal Riza, every inch of her body covered in shadows, only eyes showing. Her eyes conveyed fear, and she was shaking. **"I can snap **_**my **_**fingers as well, and **_**crush **_**that pathetic woman." **The colonel gritted his teeth. Why did part of Ed's voice sound so familiar?

At that moment, a whistling Second Lieutenant Breda waltzed into the bathroom. His whistling was cut short when he saw the scene before him. His eyes widened and he pulled out his gun.

"What's going on in here!?" He asked looking around the room. "I came in here to piss and find this?! What the hell?" Damien was getting annoyed.

**"Ugh! You can go after we're done, but first..." **He lunged at Al, who was still on the floor and kicked off his helmet. Damien quickly transmuted his automail into it's famous knife extension and lifted it above his head, ready to strike Al's bloodseal.

"NO!" screamed Roy. Al closed his eyes from where his helmet was laying a few feet away, not wanting to see his inevitable doom. He heard a large thud and slowly opened his eyes. His brother's body was laying on his suit, Breda's gun above where the boy's head was. Breda had hit him with the Butt of the gun and the shadows dissolved off of Riza, vanishing into thin air.

"What. The. Fuck." Roy mumbled shaking his head. Al's suit stood up and walked towards his helmet, and put it back on his head.

"Thank you Breda..." Al said shaking his head. "I don't know what happened."

"RIZA!" Roy screeched and ran to her side. She was shaking, eyes wide in fear, her body rocking back and forth slowly. He knelt down and put one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees and lifted her. She clutched his jacket, knuckles white. "Riza! Riza! Answer me!"

"R-Roy..." she mumbled, voice cracking.

"Okay I'm glad everyone's okay, but can you all please take this into another room so I can urinate in peace?!" Breda asked impatiently.

* * *

Roy sighed and looked at the paperwork on his desk. He looked both ways to make sure no one was looking as he pulled out a pink fluffy diary and a sparkly purple pen. He began writing about everything that had happened. He wrote about his waffles that morning, and how he caught Second Lieutenant Havoc reading a yaoi manga. He giggled.

"Um, Colonel Roy, sir?" Roy spasmed as he slammed close the diary and quickly put it in his desk drawer. He looked up at Private Fuery. "Um, Colonel, was that a-"

"No." Roy responded quickly. There was a lengthy awkward pause.

"...So what happened?" Fuery asked.

"Well I heard a stifled noise coming from Second Lieutenant Havoc and when I went over there he was reading this yaoi manga. And I don't mean fluff. I mean full on doujinshi! It was funny because when I asked him about it, he-"

"No! Not that," Fuery blushed slightly. "I was talking about why Riza is in the infirmary, and Ed is unconscious in the interrogation room strapped to a chair? "

"Oh...yeah that..." Roy cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm not 100% sure..."

"Weren't you there?"

"Yeah but, it was very out of the ordinary and it didn't make an iota of sense..." Roy tried to explain.

"Well, I entered the interrogation room and he was mumbling something about a 'Damien'?" Fuery mentioned. Roy immediately tensed up.

"Damien..." Roy repeated. He shook his head. _No. It couldn't be..._The colonel shivered. "Thank you Fuery, you are dismissed." Fuery saluted before exiting the room.

_Damien...oh god...but that couldn't happen...not to Ed...I'm over thinking this. This could never happen...Unless...No... _Roy sighed at the thought and bit his lip before pulling out his diary and scribbling like mad once more.


	12. The Truth

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...Unfortunately, Life has been crazy. :( Anyways, this chapter will reveal A LOT of unanswered questions. This chapter will include: Swearing, the truth of Damien, abuse, mentions of rape, self harm, and a flashback. This is going to be a really long chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist OR Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood...If I did I'd burst into confetti...or turn into a monocle wearing narwhal...

**The Truth**

Fuery nodded at the colonel as Riza left the room, a hint of sadness in her eyes and confusion written all over her face. With one more reassuring glance towards Fuery, he put his hand on the handle and pushed open the door.

The interrogation room was usually so natural to him, a familiar sight; however, it made Roy uncomfortable seeing that blonde haired shrimp handcuffed in a chair on the other side of the table. Ed had grown on him. Sure, the two would have their quarrels, and teasing, but Ed felt like a mischievous younger brother to him. Usually, the criminal in the chair opposite of him would be a glaring, middle aged man...but in the stereotypical place, was Edward Elric, looking rather upset and staring at the floor glumly. He looked like someone ran over his dog.

Roy shook his head, an assault and attempted murder is still a crime, and he wouldn't dare be softer on Ed, even if he was just a kid, even if he was his inferior, even if he was like a younger version of himself.

He sat down in the chair across from Ed and just looked at the kid. Ed refused to make eye contact.

"Ed?" Asked Roy softly. No response."Ed?" he said a little bit louder. Still no response."ED!" Roy shouted. Ed jumped and looked at Roy with wide bloodshot eyes. Roy rubbed his wrists and softened his voice. "I'm sorry." Ed's eyes softened a little. "Ed? I need you to tell me what happened earlier."

"I-I..." Ed let out out a breath.

Roy looked at the boy. "Ed, please, you need to tell us what's going on. Everyone's worried about you." Ed shifted in his restraints uncomfortably. "And who's-" Roy shifted at the name. "Damien?"

Ed inhaled sharply and looked at the colonel in disbelief before leaning forward against his restraints. "H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!?"

Roy was at a loss for words before a smirk played on his lips. "A little birdy told me that you muttered the name a few times while you were unconscious."

"Damn it." Ed muttered under his breath. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed as he heard Damien speak to him. **"Oh my god. Is that...Is that Roy?!" **It was probably the first time Damien ever said anything...well not nice, but not dripping with hatred. **"Ha! The pathetic weakling grew up!" **Spoke too soon. "What? asked Ed.

"I didn't say anything..." Roy said with a confused expression on his face.

"No not you." Ed assured.

Roy's eyes widened. "Wait, Ed. Is it Damien talking to you?! Is Damien in your head."

Ed bit his lip and looked down before nodding. "H-he knows you."

"WHAT?" Roy yelled, eyes the size of saucers.

Ed flinched. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"No no no. Ed it's not you its just..." Ed looked up at Roy waiting for the rest of his response. Roy shook his head. "Never mind. How does he know me?"

"I'm not sure. He said something about how you grew up. He called you pathetic." Ed admitted.

"God Damn it!" Roy leapt from his chair and fled the room, leaving a very confused Ed still in his restraints.

"Colonel?" Ed called out.

* * *

The colonel sat on the creaky old bed of his room and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran a hand through his raven hair and opened the first drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He sighed. _"I haven't smoked in a long time..." _He thought, "_but I really need it now."_He lit a cigarette and put his head in his hands. "_So it really is him." _Roy thought with a frown.

(A.N. Here it is! :D)

Roy Mustang had everything a small boy could ask for. A kind mother and father, an Aunt who loved him so, and a cute face. But as everything in life, what is good and swell can be taken away in the blink of an eye. When Roy was eight years old, his mother passed away due to an unknown cause. The tombstone read how Betty was a beautiful woman and how everyone she met adored her.

After the funeral, his father was off somehow, like some gear inside of his brain, his heart, his soul, just...snapped. Roy at in his room, tears streaming down his face, clutching a picture when he heard the crashing of glass, making him jump. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs, seeing his father with a bitter expression on his face, empty beer bottles littered across the floor.

"D-daddy?" Roy asked. He stepped down the last step and approached his father. "D-dad?"

"Come 'ere" His father slurred.

Roy remained in the same place. "Daddy, I thought you gave up drinking a long time ago?"

"I SAID COME HERE!" He roared. Roy squeaked and approached his father.

"Yes daddy?" Roy said, voice quivering slightly.

Roy's father grabbed the boy's jaw and pulled him closer. "The next time I say come here, you COME HERE. Got it?" Roy nodded, eyes wide.

"Yes sir." Roy said quietly.

"Sir? SIR? IM YOU'RE FATHER GOD DAMN IT!" he released Roy's chin. His father closed his eyes and began to laugh. Roy's eyes widened and he took a step back. His dad began to get up off of the couch as he opened his eyes. "You know, I've been thinking. About your mother. She died of unknown causes right?"

"Yes dad."

"Well, what if it was all the stress. I think it was your fault. You always asked for seconds, always got into trouble, without even worrying or even CARING about how much she and I struggled to keep food on the table and keep the bills paid." He walked towards his son.

Roy backed up towards the stairs. "D-dad I'm sorry. B-but it's not my fault!" The tears were streaming down his face.

"You know, she didn't even want you. In fact, she HATED you. And now I do too because you are the reason she's dead. Y-YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY BETTY!" Roy felt a sting of pain on his cheek and in his heart as his dad backhanded him. He looked at his dad in fear before bolting up the stairs. "OH NO YOU DON'T MURDERER!" Roy's father grabbed his ankle. Roy fell forward, his head hitting each step as he fell down three or four stairs. His dad lifted him by the shirt collar. "Okay little fat ass, let's go to the kitchen, you're favorite place. Though, It won't be for long." He turned on the tap and filled up a pot of water and put it on the stove.

Roy felt dizzy as blood dripped off of his bruised forehead. Roy's father pulled a rather sharp knife from the holder and hid it behind his back. He bent his son over the island and lifted up the back of his shirt.

"D-dad, what are you- GAH!" Roy clenched his teeth as his father ran the knife along his back.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. Roy felt numb from his head wound. His father began to cut into his back and spelt the word "MURDERER" with the slits. He turned his son around and saw he was half-lidded. Roy's father smirked as he grabbed the now boiling pot of water off of the stove and dumped it on Roy's chest. Roy screamed, his eyes now wide, No longer numb. "Now go to bed you fucking fat-ass, murdering, faggot." Roy whimpered and crawled up the stairs.

The abuse continued on for many years. Roy began to self harm, and developed anorexia. He slowly lost his friends one by one. His uncle began to visit while his Aunt Chris, known by many as Madam Christmas, worked at the local bar, open late. His uncle, Henry, was a heavy drinker. One day Roy's father passed out due to too much alcohol, and his Uncle came upstairs and knocked on his door while the boy was studying for his eighth grade Amestris History test.

"Come in!" Roy called. His uncle walked into the room, smelling of alchohol, smirking. Henry turned around and locked the door. Roy groaned, "What do you want?"

"You know," His Uncle Henry slurred, "you're mother was a very _pretty _lady. You look just like her."

Roy smiled, "Thanks."

"When my brother-in-law, your dad, married her, I was so jealous. She was beautiful." His Uncle scooted closer to where Roy was sitting on the bed and began rubbing Roy's lower thigh. Roy mistook it for his Uncle trying to comfort him and put down his textbook. "You have her eyes. I'm so sorry." Roy bit his lip as the tears began to fall. He hugged his uncle and cried into his shoulder. Henry began stroking his back, "There there Roy." The stokes began to get lower until he squeezed Roy's butt.

Roy gasped and tried to push his uncle away. "Uncle Henry! What are you doing?!" Uncle Henry pulled him closer and laid him on the bed, pinning Roy down. "You have your mother's eyes." Henry commented as he unzipped his pants.

Needless to say, his Uncle Henry raped him. When Roy's shirt was removed, his uncle saw all the cuts and used them as blackmail. He raped Roy again and again, threatening to tell Roy's Aunt Chris, the only person who even cared about Roy anymore, even though she didn't know about the rape, the abuse, anything.

On Roy's eighteenth birthday, he walked down the stairs quietly in the early hours of the morning, a small purple backpack over his right shoulder. He sneaked down the stairs and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Where the FUCK do you think you're going mister?" Roy glanced over and saw his father and his uncle awake on the couch.

Roy gathered his strength, "I'm moving out." He declared.

"Oh no you're not!" Roy's father stood up and grabbed his son's wrist. "Why are you so cocky all of a sudden?" He yanked his son away from the door and walked him towards the kitchen.

"IT'S MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY DAD! BUT YOU DON'T CARE! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO LIVE ON MY OWN!" Roy's eyes filled with tears. "I'M A MAN NOW!"

"Oh yeah," replied his dad."We can be free of you now...Ha! I can't believe your whore of a mother gave birth to your fat little ass eighteen years ago." Roy's dad laughed.

"What did you call her?" Roy asked angrily.

"A whore. A big fat fucking wh-" Roy punched his father before he could finish and ran towards the door.

"GET HIM!" yelled his father, holding his bloody nose. Henry ran after Roy and threw him over his shoulder with ease. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!?" his father spat.

"MY MOTHER WAS NONE OF THOSE WORDS! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Roy screamed punching his uncle's back trying to get down. Henry threw him on the glass table, which broke under him from force. Roy's father approached his son and yanked him up.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FUCKING UGLY ASS IDIOT!" Roy's father yanked him towards the sink and put a plug in it. He threw a few bottles of beer in there, Roy flinching when each one broke, before turning the tap on, filling the sink with beer, glass and water. "SO I CAN'T CALL YOUR MOTHER THOSE THINGS, HUH?She was a whore!" He dunked Roy's head in the sink making it hit the bottom. He yanked Roy's head up. The glass had cut his forehead. "Bitch." Dunk. "Liar." Dunk. "Slut." Dunk. "Freak!" Dunk. Roy lifted up his leg, hitting his dad in the crotch. His dad cried out, falling to his knees.

Roy punched his father multiple times, Henry standing there in shock. Roy picked up his backpack where it had fallen, looked towards his battered dad and uncle. "Fuck you." He spat.

"Just what are you gonna do with your life? No one likes you. You will die alone. You will be a homeless jobless freak." His father asked, standing up, using the island for support.

"You're wrong." Roy responded, wiping some alcohol off of his face, "Someday, I will become Fuhrer of Amestris, and make sure trash like you two can never ruin anyone else's life like you've ruined mine." With that, Roy went outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Roy ran and ran until he made it to the bar where his Aunt worked. She began to cry as he told her everything. Aunt Chris called the authorities. Roy personally saw his father get shoved into the back of a cop car.

* * *

"I'll have my revenge someday you low-life piece of shit." Roy's father spat, eyes filled with hatred.

Roy's Uncle Henry was sentenced to 60 years in prison and Madam Christmas divorced him, taking back her last name.

Roy's father was sentenced to a life term in prison. He learned about Alkahestry and Alchemy from the prison's library, and ended up trying human transmutation to bring back his wife to apologize for everything he had called her out of anger, and lost his body in the process. He had died with hatred towards his son.

Madam Christmas adopted her Nephew, Roy, and gave him the love and care he deserved, helping him out of his cutting addiction and getting him to a healthy weight; helping him take the steps to achieve his dream of one day being Fuhrer.

The day of his father's memorial, Roy didn't know, and still doesn't know why he went. Very few people attended, mostly drinking buddies.

"...and he will join his wife in heaven..." The minister said. _"Wrong," _thought Roy. _"He's not going to heaven, let alone touch a hair on my mother's head. _He walked up to the bodiless grave resisting the urge to spit on it, and laid down a rose. "Bye Dad." he uttered. He was about to walk away, but he took a last glance at the grave. It read:

_R.I.P._

_**Damien Mustang**_

_A loved father and husband_

_Oct 13, 1867 - April 15, 1912_

* * *

Roy put out his cigarette and laid down on the bed, His father's words echoing through his head, "I'll have my revenge someday you low-life piece of shit." Now he knew what he meant.


End file.
